


Be good for me.

by Iisusanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Just Sex, M/M, Making Love, No Plot/Plotless, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/pseuds/Iisusanii
Summary: I just needed to write some smut. So have Eren and Levi having some passionate sex.





	Be good for me.

The lights were off, nothing but the shining of the moonlight illuminated the room they were in. Silk robes discarded at the door, the scent of soft linen filling up the room from the candles that were lit.

Two bodies entangled together on the bed, the cover was thrown off long before. Soft kisses and moans filled the dark room. Moans full of pleasure and anticipation. A mix of lust and need echoed against the walls. 

“You’re so beautiful like this Eren.” Spoke a voice, laced with need and love.

“Hnng, stop it. You’re embarrassing me!” Another voice answered in the dark, groaning at the comment.

“No, you need to know how perfect you are. How amazing you are. I want to kiss you all over, cherish your beautiful body.”

“Then do it.”

Levi went back to ravishing Eren’s tanned, shining skin. Pressing sloppy kisses all over his body, but missing the places Eren so desperately needed him. The raven placed a firm hand on Eren’s hip stopping him from grinding needlessly into the air. His need for friction clear, but Levi was always testing him. Pushing him to his limit. 

He went back to attack the caramel skin below him. Cherishing each moan he pulled from Eren’s lips as he sinfully made his way further down his body. Nibbling ever so gently on his collarbones, nipples and hips.

“I want you Levi.” Eren moaned the words, unable to speak properly anymore.

“Patience Jaeger, I want to take my time with you.” Levi’s voice was sultry. His own erection twitching at the sound of his lovers broken voice.

He wanted nothing more than to take the brunet exactly where he was now. But the teasing was far too fun for him. Eren’s stomach was covered in his pre cum, his excitement showing with no shame. It was breathtaking and Levi loved nothing more than to tear Eren apart bit by bit.

The brunet once again lifted his hips in the air, finally rubbing his wet dick against Levi’s thigh. The action making Levi almost lose his composure. The feeling of Eren’s dick sliding against his bare thigh sent shivers through his whole body.

“Fuck, Eren. You’re so damn needy right now. Rubbing against my leg like a dog in heat.” Levi purred.

“I just wish… you’d fucking touch me already.” Eren groaned again, his voice low. Once again he brought his hips up to meet Levi, grinding against his leg. Letting out small moans and whimpers at the touch alone. “Don’t you think you’ve teased me enough?”

“I could never have enough of your body.” As he spoke he placed a firm hand on Eren’s hip and forced him back down to the bed. The brunet let out a loud whimper, shivering beneath Levi. “Now will you calm down and be a  _ good  _ boy for me?”

The words went straight to Eren’s dick, twitching and throbbing. Eren needed some kind of relief, he was desperate now. Every time he tried to get some sort of friction Levi pushed him back onto the bed.

“I’m  _ trying  _ to be good for you. If you don’t touch me soon I’m going to go insane!” Eren almost shouted at Levi. His frustration clear in his voice, he’s always loved being teased but this was  _ too  _ much.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Levi replied, knowing he’d pushed Eren’s boundaries and deciding to reward him.

They shared another kiss, lips parting to allow each other access to their tongues. Swirling them around each other’s, neither of them fighting for dominance. Eren nipped Levi’s lower lip, pulling at it once they’d separated. Both of them breathless now, panting and faces flushed.

Levi placed kisses down Eren again. Leaving a particularly large purple bruise below his neck. Marking him and hummed when the brunet sighed underneath him contently.

Kissing further down and darting out his tongue, tasting the sheen of sweat on his lover. Something that, before Eren, had disgusted the raven. Although now he loves nothing more than to taste every part of his boyfriend.

He worked his way down to the brunets hip bone, nipping again at the skin. He was already sat between Eren’s legs, which made it easy for him to slide down. Pulling his lovers legs apart, he placed his head right beside Eren’s leaking member.

Putting a hand against the base and squeezing it gently, enough to have Eren whimper. Delicate kisses placed around the base, not quite touching it with his tongue yet. He’d always been grateful that Eren took pride in his body. His pubic hair was trimmed neatly, which made it easier for Levi to kiss his pubice.

Finally,  _ finally _ he reached Eren’s dick. His hand still at the base, he wrapped his tongue around the shaft, starting at the bottom and working his way up. Once he reached the head, he brought his mouth up and covered it. Giving Eren a small suck.

“Ahh, fuck- _ fuck. _ ” Eren moaned through gritted teeth.

Levi only hummed, mouth still stuffed with Eren’s thick cock. Tasting his juices and wanting nothing more in that moment to take Eren for all he was worth, but this wasn’t about him. This was about pleasing his lover, making him into nothing more than a shivering mess. So far, he was succeeding at that.

The brunet below him was gasping and grabbing at the covers below him. Trying not to thrust himself up into Levi’s mouth, which was more of a struggle than he had imagined. Levi was grateful that he was holding himself down, regardless, he kept a hand pushing against Eren’s hips. He felt hot, glancing up at his boyfriend mouth still full.

Eren looked down at him, eyes glazed over in lust. Inhaling, he let out another long content groan. “Finally,” he let out a breath, “I’ve been waiting so long for that.” Eren’s voice was broken, he let go of the covers from his hand, and caressed Levi’s hair. Entangling his fingers in the charcoal locks. Silky and smooth, albeit a little tangled from the sweat.

The raven continued his assault on Eren’s dick. Finally moving himself down, so his nose was flush against Eren’s sweet skin. Eren’s hand tugged lightly on Levi’s hair, something he knew the man loved. Again, Levi let out a groan. The vibrations causing Eren to cry out in bliss.

“Levi, I can’t-” Not being able to get out the last of his words. Luckily, Levi had moved himself up again, swirling his tongue around Eren’s swollen head. He grabbed the base of his dick harshly, desperate not to cum just yet. It was far too soon, and he wanted to feel everything. Usually he’d be able to climax twice in one session, but he didn’t want that this time.

Levi moved out of the way, licking his lips sinfully. “You’re being very good for me tonight Eren. You deserve a reward.” He growled, unable to keep his excitement at bay. The brunet had managed to keep himself calm enough to not climax. Before he knew what was happening Levi had pushed him onto his side and was placing a pillow beneath him.

Eren obayed and lay himself stomach against the sheets, his bottom now on full display. He spread his legs and moved his erection so it was facing downwards. Giving Levi access to it, if he so wished. The raven pulled out the lube they had, and covered his hand in it. The sound like music to Eren’s ears. He braced for the intrusion, and let out a sinful cry once he felt a finger placed inside of him.

Levi fondled with his lovers balls, playing with them. His other hand worked on stretching his boyfriend. Adding another finger and scissoring him. The little whimpers and mewls coming from Eren made him smile lovingly at the view. It was odd how something so dirty could make his stomach fill with butterflies.

He sighed, “I love you.” It was little more than a whisper but Eren had heard him. Looking over his shoulder and rewarding Levi with a bright smile. His face reddened and he pushed his fingers further into Eren. His knuckles now pressed against his entry, searching for that sweet spot.

He knows he’s found it when Eren squirms under his touch. Crying out in pleasure, he shoves himself roughly against Levi’s hands. Desperate for more, to feel more.

“Mo-More. Please” He begs, eyes almost rolling back and whimpering at every touch.

“Didn’t I tell you to be patient?” Levi asks, although his own cock is aching. He’s yet to be touched by his boyfriend and the feeling is now frustrating him more than anything else. As tempted as he was to thrust eagerly into Eren. He wanted the room to be full of his lovers moans, loud enough so everyone knew he belonged to him. “Say my name and tell me what you want.” Levi growled again at him, low and seductively.

“Levi, I want you to take me. Right now. I can’t wait much longer.” Eren begged, squirming underneath him and grinding with abandon against his fingers. “ _ Please _ !” He shouted into the room. No longer caring who might hear him, all he needed now was to be filled by his boyfriend. He’d never been so desperate for something in his life.

Levi succumbed to Eren’s wish, no longer able to hold out. Wanting to be enveloped by Eren, he pulled his his fingers out and watched in awe as Eren’s greedy hole stretched in anticipation of what was to come. Flipping his boyfriend so he was now lying on his back, Levi roughly pulled Eren’s legs closer to him.

“Pass me the condom.” He ordered. He’d lost his control now, knowing how close he is himself to his own climax. He’s desperate to enter Eren, he’s shaking. He greedily grabs the condom from Eren’s hands. When he sees Eren’s eyes widen in what looks like shock.

Before he’s able to put the condom on, Eren’s hands and grabbing his own, steadying him. “Hey, Levi.” He coos gently. Holding onto pale, shaking hands. Rubbing circles on his knuckles. “It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. Im here. I’m here.” He repeats. Forgetting that for the last hour or so, Levi hasn’t had a touch of relief.

Levi’s brought back to his senses, and watches as Eren takes the condom from his hands. Opens it with his teeth, keeping eye contact and puts in on Levi’s throbbing cock. The feeling of being touched nearly sending him over the edge. Until Eren reaches the bottom and grabs the base, as he had before.

“Th-thank you.” Levi whispers, almost ashamed of his previous actions. He embraces his boyfriend in a loving cuddle, before helping place him back down the the sheets. Eren’s smiling up at him, eyes hooded and his skin patchy with redness. “You look amazing like this. You’re so perfect for me. I want you to know that.” Levi speaks softly, brought back to his senses.

“Only because you bring out the best in me.” He replies, letting his eyes close finally and his head falls back onto a pillow.

The raven lines himself up again, this time with more concentration than before. He grabs the lube and covers his dick, wanting to spend a little more time on himself. Even through the condom the feeling has him gasping for air. After he’s confident with the amount of lube he has spread across himself.

He penetrates Eren, feeling his ass accommodate the stretch. Levi loses himself in the bliss that is Eren. He manages one thrust before he has to stop himself from moving for fear he will cum too soon.

Eren looks up at him, his body covered in sweat and small purple bruises. He pants underneath him and offers him another gorgeous smile. “I-I love you.” He speaks and as he does he lets out a long moan.

The sound fills Levi’s ears and he finds himself seeing nothing else in the room apart from his boyfriend. He thrusts against Eren again and pulls out another groan from his lover. The sounds helping him set a pace, it’s slow and steady. Calm, he’s transfixed on Eren’s gaze. Neither of them able to look away. They’re both looking into each others eyes and Eren tightens himself. The feeling making Levi tremble.

They continue rocking against each other in a slow pace. The sounds of each others voices filling the room. Eren meets each thrust enthusiastically, pushing himself further against Levi. The view is nothing short of astonishing, the way Eren stretches below him. His balls are aching for release, but he wants to watch Eren come apart first, quite literally.

He reaches for Eren’s dick, it’s smeared with his pre cum. Twitching at each thrust. He places his hand around the cock, stroking it slowly. Spreading the pre cum down the shaft, which makes it easier for him to rub his hand up and down. Eren whimpers, mewls and groans in enjoyment.

“I need you closer.” Eren pants, and Levi obeys him. Leaning down and nuzzling into his neck. Whispering soft praises into Eren’s ear. Eren melts against the touch, giving himself completely to his lover. His throat sore from the noises that have been escaping him all night. “Ca-Can’t hold on.” He whines in Levi’s ear.

Levi pulls himself back slightly and keeps his slow pace on Eren’s cock. Before long Eren is covering his hand in his climax, rutting against his hand. His face scrunched up in satisfaction, loud moans leaving his mouth.

The view alone brings Levi to his own orgasm, collapsing against Eren. He hisses as he cums, pulling Eren’s arms around him. Keeping him safe in his embrace. Eren cradles him, whispering into his ear. “I love you so much, you done so well. You’re so perfect, I’ve got you here. You’re safe.” He caresses Levi’s nape, and peppers him in kisses.

Once they’ve both calmed down enough to move. Levi pulls himself off of Eren, removes and discards the full condom. “Stay still, I’ll help you clean up.” He speaks to Eren. Swings his legs to the side of the bed and heads into the bathroom.

In the bathroom he goes into their medicine cabinet, takes out a glass and fills it with cold water. Brings out some paracetamol as well, knowing Eren will be sore from their lovemaking. He leaves them on the side of the bath and starts to run one for Eren. Pouring out the lavender bath cream and swishing it in the water until it creates bubbles. Puts a towel on the radiator for when his boyfriend leaves his bath. He gets another small flannel and places it underneath the tap. Waiting for the water to heat up before taking it back into the room with him along with the water and tablets.

Eren’s still lying on his back, eyes closed and breathing softly. As much as Levi wants to leave him like this he knows how uncomfortable Eren would be later when he woke up. Although instead of waking him straight away, he sets to cleaning up Eren. Gently rubbing the flannel against his caramel skin, wiping away the remnants of his climax.

“Eren, c’mon baby. You need a bath, some water and food. Wake up, handsome.” Levi speaks into Eren loud enough so he’ll hear him. He stirs and groans before stretching out his limbs. He takes the water from Levi’s hand and gulps down the water. Levi helps him from the bed on unsteady legs, an arm wrapped around him to keep him up.

He walks him into the bathroom, and helps him into the bath. Checking the water beforehand. Eren lies in the tub and rests his head against the bath pillow Levi has left for him. Relaxing in the warm water and feeling completely in love with the man who’s looking after him.

“I’ll be back soon, you just relax and have some more water.” Levi leaves another glass for his boyfriend and leaves the bathroom. In the bedroom he strips the sheets and places freshly washed ones on. Puffing up the pillow on Eren’s side. He walks towards the window and opens is slightly, wanting them to both get some fresh air into the room. He lights a few more candles they have and blows out the other ones he had lit earlier. The room filling with the aroma of lavender. Something he’d read that helps people relax.

He places his phone on the dock they have, turning on some soft piano songs for them to fall asleep to. Walking back into the bathroom he sees Eren drinking some more of the water he’d left out for him.

“Is it okay if I come in too?” He asks and Eren only nods at him. Too exhausted to do anything else.

Levi lowers himself into the bath, glad they’d opted for a corner one. That way, they could both fit into it comfortably. He lies behind Eren and grabs another flannel washing his lover. Knowing Eren is too tired to wash himself he helps and the brunet only moves when he’s required to.

By the end of it they are both smelling much fresher than they were before. Levi gets out of the bath after he feels they are both sufficiently washed. He helps his boyfriend out of the bath and wraps the warm towel around him, helping him dry himself off. They brush their own teeth as Levi forces a toothbrush into Eren’s hands.

When finished they both walk into the bedroom. Eren collapses onto the bed, eyes closed. He stretches his arms out and reaches for Levi. In a similar way a child would reach for a toy that they can’t reach. His fists clenching into the air.

The raven lays beside him and rubs soft circles into his back. Kissing his face and eyelids. Pulling him as close as he possibly can, he loves the way Eren seems to glow after they have sex. Although, he felt it had never been this intense.

“Mmm-love you.” Eren speaks sleepily.

“I love you too.” Levi replies, kisses Eren on his eyelids and they both fall into a well deserved sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Was nice to finally write some smut again. I tried to make it longer than usual, concentrating more on the feelings than anything else. As always, kudos and comments really help me. Any type of comment makes my heart flutter and helps motivate me to write more. Thanks so much for reading <3  
> Special thanks to mopsieflops (attack-on-stalking) for the after care suggestions.


End file.
